Dinner
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: In which Illya tries to ask Gaby out for dinner. It sparks something which leads them to address their feelings in their usual, rather shambolic way.
**Hello! So I was watching AoS reruns and this sort of happened... Not my finest but I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think, I'd love to know! If you love Gallya as much as I do check my other stories - yes I'm shamelessly self promoting! If you have any prompts or ideas IM me or something! Enjoy! x**

Illya had his back to her when she walked into his room. He was packing up his bag for the next mission. They were on their way to "tie up a loose end left by Victoria and her people" as Waverly had put it. Gaby was given orders to stay on base. She wasn't going to be their get away driver this time – much to her dismay. Something in her gut was telling her that this was far more dangerous than they were anticipating. The pair still hadn't addressed the unresolved tension between them – what with missions, covers and Solo's irritating teasing. Of course they loved each other. That much was obvious. The looks, the gestures, everything. But of course, they were both too shy to say anything...at least that was until yesterday in the shop.

* * *

Gaby was tending to Illya's Métisse bike when he came in. She didn't even look up.

'Hello Mr. Red Peril. How can I help you today? Besides enhancing your bike?'

'Uh Gaby, I was uh...' Illya stammered.

'Spit it out my Russian friend, I haven't got all day.' Gaby put down her wrench and looked at him.

'Dinner.' Was all he said and Gaby raised her eyebrows.

'What about it? Is Solo cooking again?' she rolled her eyes.

'No... I mean I would like to uh...'

'To do what, Illya?' Gaby almost snapped, clearly not grasping what he was trying to say. Illya caved.

'Never mind. I will see you later.' He said, turning beet-red before disappearing as quickly as possible from the shop. Gaby shook her head and got back to work just as Napoleon emerged from behind one of the cars.

'Eavesdropping again, Solo?' Gaby muttered as he walked up to her workbench.

'Of course, you should know me by now Gaby.' Napoleon chuckled.

'Sometimes I think Kuryakin has some sort of speech impediment.' Gaby said, trying to loosen a particularly stubborn nut.

'Let's not mock. My uncle had a stutter.'

'What's that got to do with this?'

'Gaby, Illya was trying to ask you to dinner.' The American said plainly.

'I know. The only word he said was "dinner", it's not like we were about to go and have lunch now was it?'

'As ever Teller, your sarcasm is appreciated but that is not the point.'

'Then what is?'

'Illya was trying to ask you on a date, Gabriella.' Gaby's hand stilled at his words. Oh...

'And that is why you two will never move past this stupid wall.' Napoleon sighed.

'Good joke, Solo.'

'You're so oblivious, so please fix this!' He threw his arms up in frustration. 'I'm so sick of this! Please sort this out. If not for yourselves, for the rest of us.'

'Alright, alright! Calm down.' Gaby was tempted to throw her wrench at him. 'Why do you care so much anyway?'

'I don't. It's just really awkward on missions, so I'd like you to fix that.'

* * *

'Are you alright, chop shop girl?' Illya startled Gaby from her thoughts.

'I'm fine.' She answered rather quickly.

'Tell me what's wrong.' Illya pressed gently, blatantly avoiding the rut between them by not turning to look at her.

'I just...' Gaby stopped herself.

'What is it, Gaby?'

'Yesterday you asked me about dinner.'

'Gaby now really is not the time to bring this up.'

'Illya please.' The Russian drew up to his full height after zipping up his bag, ready to go. 'I... I can't get rid of the feeling that something...' Illya finally turned around, willing her to go on. 'Illya, something bad is going to happen, I just know it and I don't want you marching to hell's gate without us talking about this.'

'Talking about what exactly?' now really wasn't the time. She was the only think that would convince him not to follow orders into the jaws of death. He knew this was going to be a dangerous mission but he had to complete it. He knew Gaby would convince him to stay so he couldn't let her.

'Us.'

'Gaby, please, I have to go.' Illya picked up his bag and made for the door but Gaby blocked his way.

'Illya, listen to me. I love you far too much to let you go without-' that was it. Gaby barely even registered what she'd just said before Illya's lips were on hers. Finally. It was a searing, passionate kiss. Gaby wrapped her arms around Illya's neck. The Russian dropped his bag on the floor and wrapped his arms around Gaby. The mechanic suddenly felt tears burning in her eyes. She suppressed them as they too parted for air. Gaby instantaneously wrapped her arms around Illya in a bear hug. She felt a sob fight its way into her throat.

'Please be careful.' She whispered, battling with the tears threatening to spill.

'Always.' Illya mumbled into her hair.

The moment was shattered as Napoleon knocked on the doorframe.

'Time to go Peril.' He said, grim faced. He knew what they were up against. He just hoped they'd make it back alive, if not in one piece. Gaby let go of Illya but impulsively grabbed his hand on his way past. He pulled her into another brief yet lingering kiss before making his way out of their shared house with Napoleon. It was only when the door shut that Gaby allowed the sob to escape her mouth, letting the tears spill freely, now that Illya had left.

* * *

Napoleon and Illya made their way back almost twenty-four hours later and a little worse for wear. Gaby was ready and waiting when they stumbled through the door. Napoleon headed straight for his room. The look in his eyes and the bags underneath them told her everything she needed to know. Gaby sighed with relief as Illya came through the door. He put his bag down and Gaby gave him a once over. He had a black eye and a skin-deep bullet wound in his left shoulder but he was fine. At least they were both alive. She wrapped him into a hug and he sighed with contentment.

'I do not think I have ever been happier to see you in my life.' Illya mumbled.

'I love you so much.' Gaby almost whimpered into Illya's chest, tears threatening to spill for the hundredth time. Only he could turn her into such a sap!

'I love you too, my little chop shop girl.' He replied before pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Illya went to pick up his bag and he opened it on the kitchen table, revealing to parcels wrapped in newspaper.

'What's this?' Gaby asked.

'Dinner.' he smiled, unwrapping two portions of fish and chips.


End file.
